elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable LG elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of LG Elevator. China Hong Kong *Emperor (Happy Valley) Hotel, Happy Valley (replacement from unknown 1970s elevators) (1972-2017, demolished in 2019)Rebranded into Sigma. *AEON Lai Chi Kok - Aqua Marine, Cheung Sha Wan (2003) *Long Beach, Tai Kok Tsui (2005)"Long Beach" Sales Brochure (Part B) *Bayfield Building, Wan Chai (1999) *Milan Place, Sham Shui Po (2003) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Hing Wah Estate (1), Chai Wan (1999) *Broadview Court, Sham Wan (2002) *Tung Shing Court, Shau Kei Wan (2000) Kowloon *Po Tat Estate, Shau Mau Ping (2003) **Tat Hei House **Tat Shun House **Tat Kai House **Tat Hin House **Tat Kwai House **Tat On House *Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1999) **Lok Moon House **Lok Hop House *Un Chau Estate (1998) **Un Tai House **Un Fung House **Un Shing House **Un Chau Estate Shopping Centre *Pak Tin Estate, Shek Kip Mei, Sham Shui Po (2000) **Cheong Tin House **Shing Tin House New Territories *Ning Fung Court, Kwai Chung (2001) *Tsing Wang Court, Tsing Yi (2001) *Tin Fu Court, Tin Shui Wai (2000) **Yan Fu House **Wing Fu House **Hing Fu House **Ling Fu House **Yin Fu House **Wai Fu House **Nang Fu House **Chai Fu House **Sin Fu House **Yat Fu House **Nga Fu House **Chung Fu Shopping Centre **Tin Fu Court Carpark *Tin Shing Court, Tin Shui Wai (2000) **Shing Yi House **Shing Yin House **Shing Kan House **Shing Chi House **Shing Wui House *Fung Ting Court, Yuen Long (2001) *Cheong Shing Court, Fan Ling (2000) *Yung Shing Court, Fan Ling (2000) *Grandeur Terrace, Tin Shui Wai (2003) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Kelapa Gading 5, Kelapa Gading (service elevators, refurbished by Sigma in 2015) *Wisma Gading Permai Apartment, Kelapa Gading *Glodok PlazaLG-OTIS elevators, which were manufactured and installed after LG Elevators was bought by Otis in 1999. *Apartemen Laguna, Pluit *GMI Imanuel, Pluit *Heaven Funeral House, Pluit *Wisma Eka Jiwa, Mangga Dua *Plaza Koja Central Jakarta *Gambir Station *Menteng Prada (1998) *Hotel Alia Cikini *Jakarta Design Center, Slipi *Golden Boutique Hotel, Pasar Baru *Ayana Midplaza Jakarta (formerly InterContinental Jakarta Midplaza) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (1996)Originally there were two large LG scenic elevators in the atrium. They were replaced into six Sigma scenic elevators in 2011. *Puri Indah Mall (modernized by Schindler)Two scenic elevators in the atrium have been replaced into Schindler 5500 MRL elevators from 2017 to 2018. *Graha Kencana *The Gloria Suites / Apartemen Taman Gloria (1998, modernized into Kinetek) *Slipi Jaya Plaza *FM1 Boutique Hotel, Tomang *The Victoria Building, Tomang *Hotel Banian Bulevar *Binus University - Anggrek Campus *Wisma RMK, Kembangan *Siloam Hospitals Kebon Jeruk (Building B), Kebon Jeruk *Travel Hotel Mangga Besar *Royal Regal Hotel *Mal Matahari Daan Mogot Some of them already modernized by Nidec LG Elevators MallTamanAnggrek.jpg|One of several elevators installed by LG at Mall Taman Anggrek in West Jakarta. East Jakarta *Harum Sisma Medika Hospital, Jatiwaringin (1995) *Yadika Hospital, Pondok Bambu (1997) *Duren Sawit Hospital (2002) South Jakarta *Perbanas Institute of Economics Building A (1995) *Mal Ambasador (1995, slightly upgraded by Sigma in 2015) *Pasaraya Manggarai *Gran Mahakam Hotel (1998, modernized by Sigma in 2019) *Kantor Taman A9 Mega Kuningan *Plaza Adorama Kemang (2000) *Graha Bima Sakti, Pancoran *Graha Simatupang *De Moda, Fatmawati Surabaya *Novotel Surabaya Hotel & Suites (1995) *Intiland Tower Surabaya (1997) *Hotel Santika Pandegiling (1996) *Premiere Hospital *Shangri-La Hotel Surabaya (car park elevator, 1995) *Narita Hotel Bali *Ayana Resort Jimbaran (formerly Ritz-Carlton Bali) (1996) *Permata Kuta Hotel by Prasanthi (formerly Aston Tuban Inn) *Kuta Paradiso Hotel (1995) *Mercure Kuta Beach Hotel (2001) *DFS (T Galleria) Bali & Mal Bali Galeria (1997) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital, Denpasar Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Direktorat Pusat dan Pengabdian Masyarakat (Library) **FISIP - Gedung H (Selo Soemardjan) *Trans Studio Mall (formerly Bandung Supermal), Bandung (1999) *Sheraton Bandung Hotel and Towers, Bandung *Istana Plaza, Bandung *Hotel Bumi Asih, Bandung *Java Mall, Semarang *Horison Hotel Semarang, Semarang *Grand Candi Hotel, Semarang (1999) *Hotel Ciputra Semarang, Semarang (1995) *Plaza Pekalongan, Pekalongan (derelict) *Hotel Aryaduta, Manado (1996) *Marbella Hotel, Anyer Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 11 Farrer Park HDB **Block 734, 827A Tampines HDB **Block 442-448 Choa Chu Kang Ave 4 HDB **Block 715 Ang Mo Kio HDB **Block 509A, 511 Sembawang HDB **Block 552 Serangoon North HDB **Block 127 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 182, 185, 471, 472, 473 Bukit Panjang HDB **Block 178 Punggol HDB **Block 88 Telok Blangah HDB **Block 40 Rumah Tinggi HDB **Block 298 Bukit Batok HDB **Block 119 Aljunied HDB **Block 30 Holland Close HDB **Block 27A Queenstown HDB **Block 108C McNair Road HDB **Block 508, 508A Canberra Road HDB **Dawson Place **Block 3015, 3016, 3018 Bedok Industrial HDB *Alexandra Hospital *URA Building (East Wing) *AMK AutoPoint *Queenstown Secondary School *Singapore Science Centre (1990s) *Sembawang Secondary School South Korea *COEX InterContinental Hotel, Seoul *Centeral Retail Complex, Seoul *Gangbyeon Techno Mart, Seoul (1997) Thailand Bangkok *Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok (1996) *Baiyoke Suite Hotel, Bangkok *The Mall Thapra, Bangkok *Victory Corner, Bangkok *TPI Tower, Bangkok Other cities * Krungthai Bank Udonthani Branch, Udonthani * Pakkred Secondary School, Nonthaburi * Ayutthaya City Park, Ayutthaya United States *The Excelsior Apartment Offices, Hackensack, NJ *60 Corporate Center, Columbia, MD *Galería Los Paseos Parking Garage, San Juan, PR *Galería San Patricio Parking Garage, Guaynabo, PR Other countries *First World Hotel - Genting Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia *Kompleks Shaw Centrepoint, Bandar Klang, Selangor, Malaysia *Billion Mall, Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia *Tutuban Center Prime Block, Manila, Philippines *Starmall Alabang, Muntinlupa, Manila, Philippines *Power Plant Mall, Makati City, Philippines (2001) *Robinson's Nova Market, Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines (2001) *All LRT Line 2 (known today as MRT Line 2) Stations, Quezon City, Philippines *Labaid Diagnostics Centre, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Palm Strip Mall, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Marriott Hotel Santiago, Santiago, Chile Former installations Below here is a list of LG elevators that are no longer exist. *The Amethyst at H Residence Kemayoran (North and South Tower), Jakarta, Indonesia (replaced into FUJI TA elevators in 2018) *Gran Melia Jakarta, Jakarta, Indonesia (1995-2019, replaced into Fujitec elevators) Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) LG